Battle Realms
Overview Battle Realms is a real-time strategy game released by Ubisoft and Crave Entertainment in 2001, developed by Liquid Entertainment. With a strong Japanese theme, the game's "Clans" are composed of the Serpent, Lotus, and Wolf clans, with rumors of an ancient Dragon clan. There are two distinct storylines that take place in over 36 scenarios. Each sides core campaign has 14 scenarios, but gameplay choices will affect the path of the game. During your campaign you can have up to six different Zen Masters to help you. Provided you keep them alive, they will carry over from mission to mission. Once the Keep becomes available to you, you will no longer have to worry about keeping them alive. The Campaign Plot The campaign starts off as Kenji returns home and must decide whether to revive the great legacy of the noble Dragon Clan, or to simply follow in the footsteps as his corrupt predecessors by leading the insidious Serpent Clan. Regardless, Kenji will find himself up in arms against the Wolf Clan, the Lotus Clan, and perhaps even the horde his ancestors thought they escaped. You can learn more about the History of Battle Realms' here. Setting The entire story of Battle Realms takes place in a fictional universe rather than real earth, taking to an unknown continent, which is quite often referred to by many players as "Battle Realms Island". There are quite a few locations that can be accessed through the campaign of "Kenji's Journey", or by playing "Battle Realms: Winter of The Wolf" and playing through "Grayback's Journey". "Precursor To War" Long ago, back when Battle Realms was still in development, a special edition of the game was available to the interested customers. Such sites as IGN used to promote it. According to IGN, this edition came with extras such as: * Exclusive multiplayer maps * Music from the "Battle Realms" soundtrack * Detailed clan descriptions * A Comprehensive "History of the Realm" * Full set of concept Art * The "Battle Realms" promotional trailer The Collector's Edition Medal At some point, there was also a number of custom-made medals shipped along with the collector's edition. There's a long story connected to one of them, the image of which you're currently seeing: Basically, one fan of the game had found an announcement posted online by a warehouse worker who didn't know what it was (the image on the right is taken by that worker). That fan had messaged the worker and asked if he could send this piece to him, the worker agreed but the shipping address was wrongly stated and the item got lost on its way and is now lost forever. it was later confirmed by Ed Del Castillo (when the fan messaged him back in 2014, during the Liquid Videocast Era to tell him this story), that these medals indeed existed and he wouldn't be against having one himself. The medal shows the early Battle Realms logo which is meant to represent Yin & Yang symbol in its own unique style. It was around during the release of the game and could be seen all over the official sites and forums (the CD back cover also has it). It is unknown why the original game icon is different from it. Unfortunately, no screenshots of these editions or archived online copies are to be found. No other good shots of the medal either. If you have these editions or the medal in your possession or can shed the light on this case, please do. Original Physical Copy Covers BRCover.jpg|The original front cover BR Original Disk.jpg|The disk BRCover Inside1.jpg|The inside cover #1 BRCover Inside2.jpg|The inside cover #2 (actually showing the very old alpha-era unit models) BRCover Back.jpg|The back cover Main_image.gif|Part of the early logo Category:Games Category:Battle Realms